Able
Alpha-5002207 was a modiffied 0007A Centurion later famously known as "Able" during the Xindi Conflict. Able started out as a regular Centurion model, however after contact this Centurion was quickly picked out of the ranks to be specially modified to serve as a temporary Cylon Avatar (Cylon name for Ambassador) to United Earth while away from the Cylon Imperium, until a more proper Avatar model could be design and built. He would be famously known as the hero of the New London outpost. This was due to his specially designed program to allow full autonomous operations during his time as Avatar of the Cylon Imperium. This Centurion would serve during the Battle of New London orginally serviving as liasion between the Cylon Army and the MACOs early on in the battle. When the Xindi forces attack cut off the Centerion from the main Cylon Battle Net, Able took field command in leading a outnumber company of 100 Centurions in a heroic defense of a launch pad vital to civilian evacuation of over 2,000 men, women, and children. He would be the first Cylon to be awarded with full commendations and medals in the history of the Cylons. As such, he was promoted to Field Marshall in Coalition Army Command. Coordinating various Coalition Centurion Army Corps in many operations throughout the war. Earning the nickname given to him by his fellow Field Marshall Simone Casey for always being able to finish the fight. The Cylon Imperium designed a new production line 0008 Centurions base on his success. 'Biography ' Creation First built on the Cylon foundry world of Theta-9, Alpha-5002207 began his life assigned to the newly christened Mark V Hades-class Basestar Delta-137 as one of the standard first-generation 0007A Combat Centurions being assigned to the Basestar as part of the ship standard troop complement. Earth Contact Following contact with United Earth and re-newed peace talks with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, the Cylon Imperium voted to give up it's time of agressive isolation following the War of Liberation (Cylon War) and make a effort to for peaceful cooperaton with their newly discovered neigbors. The Imperium decided to send an ambassador and open offical realations with the United Earth and other races. Due to the lack of any kind of Cylon ambassador model, the problem was quickly solved by simply modiffing Alpha-5002207 into one. During the mods, the Centerion was endowed with full self-awareness in order to function perfectly away from the network systems of the Cylon homeworlds and make reasonable decisions in the best intrests of the Cylons. Once the new Avatar of the Cylon Imperium was ready, it was sent Basestar Delta-137 to the Sol-system and officially welcomed into its role abroad the Starfleet vessel UES Intrepid in Earth orbit. The Avatar Alpha-5002207 spent the next few months as the voice of the Cylons as talks between the two governments proceeded fairly well, more so than conservative Cylons estimated had originally expected. The United Earth and Cylon Imperium signed a standard non-aggression treaty, along with limited officer and information exchange. Alpha-5002207 acted in this role until the official Cylon Avatar was ready six-months later, at which time Alpha-5002207 returned home to Cylon space for reassignment. Xindi Conflict Alpha-5002207 return to United Earth-space to serve as a official military liaison with MACO forces and a Cylon Army company of Centurions drop off on the surface of the United Earth frontier colony of New London. Battle of New London On 19 March 2154 the Xindi launched a surprise raid on the colony, erupting when the heavy cruiser XSS Al'nar destroyed the Cylon Overlord-class transport ship CAS Gamma-421 in orbit and wiping out the colonies local MACO company in the opening wave. The Xindi's focus on destroying orbital crafts and armed ground forces however bought time long enough for the Centurions to organize. The Xindi having deployed a new electronic warfare weapon to jam the Centurions local network communications between each other. Albe took charge using hand signals, organizing the Centurions for the defense. Combat lasted two hours and as the Xindi troops had a hard time scoring kills on the armored Centurion, combat loses averaged one Centurion for every ten Xindi. The Xindi commander thought they could easily handle the Cylon war machines, but their thick armor and fearless stance at New London meant they could not be forced to retreat from attrition or low morale. Albe used Cylon War tactics to delay the enemy by going on the attack before they could organize a proper offensive. Keeping them apart and on the defense, this plan also drew the fighting away from the civilians so they could be safely moved out of the area. Alpha hold out long enough for the civilians caught in the crossfire to escape before being rescue at the last by the UES Endeavor that had engage the Xindi Heavy Cruiser XSS Al'nar in orbit to assist. Beaming in a squad of MACOs from the ship's detachment. The battle drag on for at least four more hours as the Xindi held their ground. The Centerions bravely charge their position as their slowly advance towards the enemy held ground as the Endeavor battle in orbit to remove the Xindi orbital support. Once the Xindi cruiser was destroyed by the Endeavour the Xindi ground forces in the colony all but surrender, and the surviving Centurions and began a total pacfication of the nearly occupied colony. Upon declaration that the colony was safely secured, Alpha and the other Centerions returned and did a full sweep of the battle ground, picking up the remains of their brothers to be taken home and recyled to create new Centurions. A Cylon Baseship arrived a few days later and dropped over a thousand Centerions to help secure the colony during reconstruction. For his bravey at the battle of New London, United Earth officials presented Alpha with an honorary awarded to him and the Centurions with the Earth Medal of Honor, the Starfleet Defense Distinguished Service Medal, Starfleet Silver Star and the Earth Medal of Grattitiude, becoming the first Cylons to ever be granted such honors in their entire history. After the first year of the war, Alpha earned given the nickname Able by allied Coalition commanders, easier to pronounce than his serial number. The Cylon Army was the largest standing army in the known galaxy at the time but unlike fleet battles, the superior strength and coordination of Cylon ground forces made them widely superior to their allied counterparts. Alpha having won a number of battles through the first year was rank of Field Marshall. When the Interstellar Coalition was formed, the Cylon Centurions still made up a large percentage of the ground forces and support craft. Able commanded the Coalition Centurion Forces during a dozen ground invasions, all successful, following in concurrence with successful peacekeeping operations on several occupied worlds. Centurions forces were credited with quickly putting down any hostile resistance quickly and little loss of civilian life. Invasion of New Xindus: Operation Pride Able commanded allied ground forces of the Coalition Fifteen Fleet in the massive planet-wide invasion of New Xindus, from abroad the troop transport ICS Ajax. Category:Cylons Category:Characters